Lord of the Comrades
by Hex Of The Unseelie
Summary: LOTR cast is back! This time it's bigger and betterthe sequel to Lord of the Friends. This time the crazies are even better!
1. The One that's The First One

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
This is the sequel to Lord of the Friends. If you have not already seen Lord of the Friends it is highly recommended that you do so. If you chose not to, please do not blame the management for any jokes that you do not understand to their full and humorous extent. Thank you and enjoy the show.  
  
Disclaimer: Management in charge does not currently or will never own any characters or story lines of a certain Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien, and will try to use them to the best of our abilities (which we have to say is quite raunchy and low). Management in charge does own Pineapple and Banana (though not the fruits or the idea for the fruits, just the characters) and the idea for this show.  
  
Management in Charge note: Please try not to take this seriously and do not try to steal the idea. Offenders will be charged duly. If this in anyway offends you, your mother, your dog, or your life, management in charge is pretending to be sorry but we really don't care. This is not intended to be like any other shows (stories) and if resembles that of any it is strictly coincidental and that's just to bad.  
  
Begin.  
  
And in five, four, three, two, one.ACTION!  
  
~  
  
Reporter for a local TV channel steps into the camera.  
  
"Hi, and good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I'm reporter Cindi here for you latest coverage on the news of the Lord of the Friends cast reuniting for a second round at making a sit-com. If you remember from last time the cast was separated before the first episode even premiered on TV! This time they have a new director and co-director that will hopefully keep things in tact and running!" Reporter Cindi turns with camera to look at an empty studio production area where they are awaiting the arrival of the cast.  
  
Soon, five large vans pull up and people start filing out.  
  
"Great! The cast has arrived! In just a few moments we are going to have interviews with some of the cast and see what they think about restarting their sitcom! This time the cast is even bigger!" Cindi cuts off and there is an ungodly long commercial break.  
  
"Cindi here with lead actor this time in the sitcom, Legolas Greenleaf! Tell us Legolas, what is your character in this sitcom?" Cindi is obviously smitten with Legolas's dashing good looks and debonair smile.  
  
"Well I play the kind of 'ladies' man' character. I'm the guy who always gets the chick, has a different date every Saturday, that guy every other guy hates but wants to be like." Legolas smiled a radiant smile at the camera and waved to someone off screen.  
  
"Wow, sounds like you have a great character. Tell me a little about the show." Cindi scooted her chair a little closer to Legolas's.  
  
"It's basically about a bunch of guys, and a few girls, and what they are like in college. The college is set in Canterbury, England and it's a pretty good school but there are always the people that just somehow made it in. It's going to be a comedy." Legolas smiled yet again making Cindi forget what she was suppose to say next, causing the behind the cameraman motion for her to dismiss him.  
  
"Um, next we have an interview with the directors, Pineapple and Banana." Cindi waved Legolas good-bye being to awe-stricken to actually form the words in her mouth.  
  
Pineapple and Banana, the two directors, walked on.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cindi."  
  
"I'm Pineapple, the head director."  
  
"And I'm Banana, the co-director."  
  
"Are you excited about the show?"  
  
"Of course we are, it is going to be better than the last time." Pineapple smiled at the camera.  
  
"That's good to here. Do you think there will be more than one season?"  
  
"We don't have any answers to that yet." Banana said looking away from the camera.  
  
"Well, good luck to you both and we all hope that you don't end up like the last two directors, Miss Swiss and Twinkles!" Cindi laughed and waved the two good-bye.  
  
"This is Cindi signing off, have a great evening!"  
  
The screen goes blank then cuts to the head newsroom where the head anchors are ready with all your sports and weather info for the next millennia.  
  
~  
  
Management in charge would like to make another note saying that we are using Tolkien's character but they do not necessarily have the same relationships. Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir are not Elrond's kids and therefore they are not related to Galadriel and Celeborn, who are not married. Arwen and Aragorn are not dating and neither are Rosie and Sam. Brother's and sisters remain the same but that is it. Thank you and join us again next time for "Episode, the one where it all began".  
  
Management would like to thank the producers of Friends for the idea of "The one." We do not take credit for that idea. Although Cindi does belong to us along with the "behind the camerman". 


	2. The One where It Really Begins

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~ The One Where it All Began ~  
  
The Reporting crews have finally gone and now we find our heroes sitting impatiently awaiting their rooming assignments. The "old" cast, the cast from Lord of the Friends, all thought they knew what they were in for. They had been here before and they were "the pros". The "new" cast was all excited, for all of them it was their first time in a real acting job. Eomer was talking to his sister Eowyn about what the show was like.  
  
Banana and Pineapple are both sitting in the back room trying to decide who should room with who. That was kind of interesting.  
  
"What about Gandalf? He's old." Banana sat in her chair playing with her pen trying to decide who wouldn't mind rooming with Gandalf.  
  
"What about Gimli? Nobody really likes him." Pineapple suggested.  
  
"Good, we got it then." Banana wrote that down and stood to go tell the rooming assignments.  
  
Everyone quieted down when the two directors came into the room.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone. I'm your director, Pineapple, and this is your co- director, Banana." Pineapple smiled and looked around the room to take a head count.  
  
"Is it just me or, do all our directors seem to have weird names?" Merry whispered into Pippin's ear.  
  
"We have your rooming assignments." Banana pulled out her list and began to call out rooms, "Rosie, Arwen, Eowyn, and Galadriel Room 111."  
  
"Wait, we have to share rooms? Since when?" Arwen looked around at other confused people.  
  
"Since we're on a budget." Pineapple explained.  
  
"Anyways, Merry, Pippin and Elrond room 112. Frodo, Sam, and Haldir room 113."  
  
"Why do I get stuck with the little people." Haldir mumbled as he grabbed his bags and left the room.  
  
"Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir, room 114." "Yes! Hey boys, party's in our room tonight!" Legolas called and grabbed his bags.  
  
"Eomer, Faramir, and Boromir room 115."  
  
"Ohhh, we can have sword fights anytime we want now!!" Boromir got all excited and resembled a little girl in the dolly section of a toy store as he jumped up and room to their room.  
  
"Gandalf and Gimli room 222."  
  
"What? Why?" Gandalf didn't look to happy about that prospect, but then again, neither did Gimli, more to come on that later.  
  
"Aragorn and Celeborn room 223, and Sarumon and Sauron room 224." Banana set her paper down just in time to watch the last four file out of the room.  
  
"I hope everything goes ok in their rooms." Pineapple sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it." Banana looked around noticing most everyone had left something behind.  
  
"Well then, off to tell the writers to start working?" Pineapple suggested.  
  
"You lead." Banana followed Pineapple out of the room and to where the writers were locked up and forced to think of horrible things for people to watch on TV.management in charge not responsible for any angry comments about that one.  
  
~  
  
In their rooms most of the cast was arguing about something or another, beds, closets, bathrooms, you name it; someone was arguing about it.  
  
The room with the least amount of arguments would be the room of the three elves, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir.  
  
"So should we start planning a party now or wait?" Legolas was sitting on his bed looking towards Elladan and Elrohir for an answer.  
  
"I say we start now!" Elladan said enthusiastically.  
  
"Who are we going to invite?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"I think we should make in invite only. That way we don't have Gimli showing up with some nasty dwarf women." Legolas suggested crinkled his nose at the thought of nasty dwarf women in their nice elf-y room.  
  
"Yea, definitely invite only." Both Elladan and Elrohir agreed.  
  
~  
  
Management in charge note: The party will be invitation only, if you would like and invitation please notify management at this address, mykris7@yahoo.com. If you kindly place in all requests by March 1st, you will be more likely to get a place on the list. If we receive more than the desired amounts of requests then management in charge will be forced to chose only a select few to invite. Sorry if that in anyway inconveniences you or your party. Thank you, Management in Charge. 


	3. The One with The Unisuits

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~ The One With the Unisuits ~  
  
Banana and Pineapple where discussing how they would keep the cast busy for the nest week until filming really started, because the writers had to perfect the first episode (or just being lazy but.you didn't here that from us).  
  
Banana was sent to call everyone into the meeting room so they could have an informational meeting.  
  
Pineapple waited until all 22 cast members had assembled.  
  
"Nice to see you all have gotten to know each other! For the next week we do not have any filming scheduled due to.uh.difficulties. We have a special guest coming into see you this afternoon but other than that we have nothing planned. We are open for suggestions, after Banana goes over the rules and regulations we have here." Pineapple stepped aside so that Banana could tell the rules.  
  
"Why does this feel more like summer camp than a filming studio? Come on, sharing rooms, rules?! What's next?! Arts and Crafts?!" Arwen rolled her eyes and sat back.  
  
"Rule number 1- No alcohol, 2- No outside visitors without permission, 3- No leaving without permission, 4- No drugs, and 5- No nudity outside of you rooms. There is a complete list of forbidden things taped on the wall outside this room you can look at that if you'd like." Banana sat back down to let Pineapple take over.  
  
"Any suggestions on what we should schedule for the next week?" Pineapple waited but no one dared to make any suggestions. The room was silent for ten minutes before Pineapple decided to say anything, "Ok then, I guess Banana and I will make the schedule. Mon.- aerobics, Tues.- Weight Training, Wens.- Creative Movement, Thurs.- Swimming, Fri.- calastentics, Sat.- yoga." Pineapple smiled and followed Banana out of the room.  
  
"Ok, now that just sucks!" Eowyn said.  
  
"What did I say? What did I say!? This is freaking summer camp! Not a production studio!" Arwen was extremely upset.  
  
"Alright, chicks in their swimsuits Thursday! Hey ladies, wear your tiniest bikinis!" Pippin called over to the girls.  
  
"You wish you little freak!" Galadriel rolled her eyes and followed Arwen and Eowyn out of the room.  
  
Rosie looked around then ran out after them.  
  
"She is so hott." Aragorn commented about Arwen, seems as though lover-bot still has his little crush from last attempt at a sitcom.  
  
~  
  
Later that evening everyone had already eaten dinner and most were in their rooms unpacking their bags and realizing they had left something in the very first meeting room.  
  
~ Monday ~  
  
Banana and Pineapple woke up bright and early so they could set up for aerobics class. They had brought in a prominent aerobics teacher to instruct everyone.  
  
Banana was sent to wake everyone up and get them to class.  
  
"HEY! Wakeup lazy heads!!" Banana called into the intercom that connected everyone's rooms.  
  
Most everyone woke with a start wondering where that horrible voice was coming from.  
  
"Are the walls talking or is it my head?"  
  
"It's the intercom Pippin." Elrond yawned and rolled out of bed to get dressed.  
  
About an hour later everyone was finally up and dressed in standing groggy- eyed in the 'aerobics' room. Coach Mindi, the aerobics instructor, was smiling and greeting everyone a good morning.  
  
"I see you guys have not dressed in the proper attire." C. (Coach shortened) Mindi commented looking at the guys dressed in the usual saggy gym pants and cut off baggy T-shirts, and the usual tennis shoes. "Good thing I brought extra outfits for all of you!" C. Mindi pulled out a bag and dumped a bunch of spandex unisuits onto the floor.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!?" Legolas exclaimed. He took one look at the suits and was ready to run.  
  
"You'll wear them or suffer." C. Mindi got a very serious look on her face.  
  
The guys slowly filed into the front of the room to get their suits and into the dressing room to change. A half an hour later all the guys emerged wearing identical red unisuits.  
  
"Feels like I'm wearing nothing." Gimli commented as he yanked and tugged at the just a little to snug suit.  
  
"That's just nasty!" Arwen made a face of sheer disgust and turned to check out the other guys.  
  
The red unisuit had a slimming affect on most of the other guys, them being more muscular and 'well-built' anyway.  
  
"Wow, Legolas has a nice body." Arwen said dreamily gazing at Legolas as he tried to hide in a corner.  
  
"You can see everything through those suits!" Galadriel said staring right at Faramir's.um.'manhood'.  
  
C. Mindi quieted everyone down and began the lesson. There was a lot of ".one, two three, one two three." and all that good stuff that the guys just couldn't seem to get coordinated enough to figure out. By the end of the class the guys where all tired from trying to figure exactly what they were suppose to be doing and trying to keep their unisuits from bunching up in places that something's should just never go.  
  
Everyone returned back to their rooms exhausted and glad that they wouldn't have to do that again. They guys felt especially thankful for their wardrobes that afternoon and must have changed outfits, just to get the feel of 'breathing, more than the girls did that day.  
  
~  
  
End. 


	4. The One with The Crazy Coach

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Management in Charge Note: Management in charge would like to inform the general public that requests for the party coming up in a later episode are still available. This is a reminder to turn in your request at the head management office address: mykris7@yahoo.com by the date of March 1st. If a large amount of people request invitation then Management in charge will be forced to chose the ones we want to come, sorry if that offends you in any way.  
  
~  
  
Begin  
  
Tuesday morning all the men on the production grounds were up bright and early and dressed in their usual manly gym outfits of baggy gym shorts and baggy gym shirts. Today is weight training! This is the ultimate opportunity to show off just how manly they are in front of the girls, also a good chance to check out the girls in their short, type little gyms outfits.  
  
Coach Forte was waiting for the cast in the large weight training room. He blew his whistle after the entire cast had assembled.  
  
"Good morning! Today you will be doing rigorous training and shaping of you r body! There will be no wimps! There will be no whining! There will be no crying!" C. Forte barked at the crew, causing most of the girls to look very downtrodden.  
  
Some of the guys even looked a little frightened, mainly the smaller ones in the bunch.  
  
"You will break up into groups of three or four and get started on machines, watching and spotting each other. If you are not on a machine you will be moving! Get some dumbbells and left them while you spot your partner!" C. Forte barked out and blew his whistle, just for the effect.  
  
Everyone shot up and started running towards machines and grabbing dumbbells.  
  
Five minutes later everyone had assembled by a machine and was lifting weights. No one was really in a group they just lined up by machines they wanted to us next.  
  
"Hey Celeborn, how are you doing?" Gimli was standing next to Celeborn.  
  
"Hey Gimli. I'm doing ok, I guess. What about you?" Celeborn smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad we're all back together. I missed you while we were gone." Gimli bravely confessed.  
  
"I missed you too. I even spent the time traveling alone, reflecting on what happened." Celeborn stopped lifting his dumbbells for a moment.  
  
*fweeeeeeeeeeee* C. Forte's whistle rang out, "KEEP LIFTING!!"  
  
Celeborn immediately kept lifting looking around to make sure no one saw it was him who had stopped.  
  
"Do you want to start anything, or give it some time?" Gimli whispered.  
  
"I think we should wait awhile and let out feelings collect." Celeborn suggested.  
  
"That sounds ok." Gimli looked a little sad but happy that Celeborn had declined all together*.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir where having a lifting show off contest near where three of the ladies where on the leg machines.  
  
"So how much can you lift, Boromir?" Aragorn asked flexing his muscles for affect. Galadriel, Eowyn, and Arwen all giggled.  
  
"More than you ever could, ranger. " Boromir said also flexing his muscles.  
  
The girls giggled once again.  
  
"You know, elf-boy, over here, can barely lift but when it comes to flexibility." Aragorn joked.  
  
The girls burst out laughing at this.  
  
"Hey! Just because I am more nimble than you two idiots doesn't mean I can't lift as much as you!" Legolas said in defense of himself.  
  
"He can probably out-flex even the chicks!" Boromir joked.  
  
The girls burst out in a fit of laughter once again.  
  
*fweeeeeeeeeeeeeee* C. Forte's whistle rang out once again, "There is nothing FUNNY about lifting!!"  
  
The girls quieted down and watched the guys left the dumbbells. Galadriel really had her eye on Faramir across the room though.  
  
Aragorn was trying to get Arwen's attention, flexing his muscles and looking all manly in front of her but she was watching Legolas who was laughing with Elladan and Elrohir more than he was paying attention to her.  
  
C. Forte then called for machine switch.  
  
~  
  
*If you've seen the last Lord of the Friends, you'll remember that Celeborn and Gimli had a little "thing", that's what this is about. 


	5. The One with The Movie

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
After another three hours of weight training even the toughest of the guys were starting feel the burn and pain of muscles and wishing they could go sit on their butts and pig out on junk food.  
  
C. Forte finally blew his last whistle and called out, "Ok people, ten push- ups then you can dress out and leave!"  
  
Everyone in the room dropped down to the floor and pounded out ten push-ups in about ten seconds and ran to the changing rooms.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I don't think I've ever felt this much pain in my body ever!" Galadriel was complaining to Arwen and Eowyn in the ladies dressing room.  
  
"What was with Legolas!? He totally didn't pay any attention to me!" Arwen threw her dirty, sweaty shirt onto the floor in agitation.  
  
"He was to busy talking to Elladan and Elrohir! If I didn't know any better I'd say that boy was gay! Like Gimli!" Arwen exclaimed.  
  
"Oh that's right!" Eowyn laughed.  
  
"You guys, it's not nice to talk about people this way." Quiet little Rosie said softly.  
  
"Hun, that's what girls do!" Arwen shook her head and kept dressing.  
  
~ In the guys locker room.  
  
"So, what do you think of Arwen? She's looking good." Eomer said to Faramir.  
  
"She is. I plan on starting up things again with Galadriel though. Last show we went out on a date and I want to see if I can continue with that." Faramir whispered quietly to Eomer.  
  
"What? Since when has Galadriel likes you?" Eomer asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm hott, she digs me." Faramir said in defense.  
  
Eomer put his hands up in defense and backed off.  
  
~ Later that evening when everyone is in the canteen  
  
Pineapple and Banana walk into the crowded canteen filled with the happy voices of the cast talking.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Pineapple waited until everyone silenced. "Banana and I have rented a movie for you guys to watch tonight since you all have been so wonderful these past few days and also so you can relax and get that tenseness out of your muscles in preparation for tomorrow." Pineapple explained.  
  
After everyone was done eating Pineapple and Banana led everyone into a very nicely set up "Home Theater" center that no one in the cast had realized was there before.  
  
"OK everyone this movie is about 3 hours long so enjoy! You don't have to watch the whole thing if you don't want to." Pineapple pushed the video into the VCR and pushed play.  
  
"I bet it's an old movie if it's a VHS." Legolas rolled his eyes to Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
The lights went out and people shot up from their seats and moved around the room to sit next to certain people.  
  
The screen turned from black to blue then showed the title of the movie, "Lord of the Rings, by J.R.R. Tolkien"  
  
"Whoa! Check that out! A movie about us!" Elrond exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Uh, yea. Where have you been living?!" Galadriel said to the oblivious Elrond.  
  
"Living in my castle, having fun." Elrond frowned and leaned back in his chair.  
  
The movie started with the voice Galadriel coming on.  
  
"HEY!! What's this!? What's this!?" Frodo screamed at the TV.  
  
"MY GOD I'S ANIMATED!!" Boromir screamed along side Frodo.  
  
"An animated Lord of the Rings? Why didn't I think of that?! Now people of all ages can watch! Not just people above 13!!" Faramir scratched his chin in the thought of all the money that must have been made off of this.  
  
Everyone settled down to watch the TV.  
  
A little while later, Frodo saw his animated self for the first time.  
  
"Good Gods all mighty what is that thing!?" Frodo pointed to the screen at his little animated self.  
  
"It's hideous!" Frodo looked in disgust at the drawing.  
  
"I have to say, I don't look much better." Gandalf looked at himself also.  
  
"Those drawers do us no justice!" Sam said looking at his animated troll- looking self.  
  
A little while later Aragorn called out,  
  
"Good Gods almighty! Look at me!! I'm ugly!!" Aragorn pointed to the screen. He was indeed nothing like the animated Aragorn who really looks like a little Indian man running around.  
  
Then the real kicker came in a few moments.  
  
"I save Frodo! Look at that!" Legolas yelled!  
  
"I'm suppose to save Frodo!" Arwen yelled at the inanimate TV. "Whatever!!"  
  
"Actually, Arwen, as I remember it was Glorfindel who saved Frodo!" Pippin said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh shut-up you stupid fool of a Took!" Arwen sneered at Pippin.  
  
"Why am I so ugly though!? I take that as insult to elves everywhere!"  
  
"I agree!" Elrond was not to pleased with himself either.  
  
"What is up with the horns on my helmet!! I'm not a freaking Viking!" Boromir pointed at the screen trying to get his point across.  
  
"I wouldn't say that to loudly if I were you! Pineapple's ancestors are Vikings!" Faramir whispered to his brother.  
  
Needless to say by the end of the movie, everyone was a little unhappy with their drastically altered appearances as little animated people.  
  
~  
  
Management in Charge would like to remind you that time is running out for requests to be guests at the up-coming party! Get you request in by March 1st or lose your chance! 


	6. The One with The ChickenDuck Dance

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Management in charge regrets to inform the deadline for party requests is past due, but since there was a major lack of requests, as in none, the deadline has been extended to March 18. If no one has submitted requests by then Management will be forced to pick them by ourselves and that is never a good thing. We will be picking from current reviewers and it will be to our discretion what your characters will be like so no complaints.  
  
~  
  
The next morning everyone was forced to wake up bright and early once again! Today was creative movement class with Dr. Zhang.  
  
"Ow, I hurt in places that shouldn't hurt." Arwen stumbled out of bed holding her aching arms from all the weight lifting.  
  
Unfortunately everyone else was going through similar pains and aches, even the guys, some who were to macho to admit to it though.  
  
Dr. Zhang waited patiently as the cast plodded in all grumbling and moaning in some way about something or another.  
  
"Good morning to all of you." Dr Zhang smiled at the crowd. "Today we will be searcher our inner selves in search of feelings we never knew we had." Dr. Zhang walked around the room sizing up the cast at who would be good at what.  
  
"I want everyone to find a place and start stretching." Dr. Zhang directed and waited until everyone was in position.  
  
The guys conveniently placed themselves behind all the girls where also conveniently wearing short, tight shorts and nice tight shirts.  
  
"Yea, buddy that's what I'm talking about!" Faramir whispered to Boromir as Galadriel bent down to touch her toes.  
  
"Boys, will you be joining us today?" Dr. Zhang questioned the two who were to busy staring and the girls' behinds.  
  
"Uh, sure." Faramir snapped out of his stare and started 'stretching' the good all fashion guy way which is reaching down and little bit but not really so that they can still have a good view of the girls in front of them.  
  
"I'd like to start of the class by having four guys up here and the front and experimenting with different movements." Dr. Zhang explained and looked around to see if there were any takers.  
  
No one, except a certain hobbit dared to raise their hand.  
  
"You; the one raising his hand, you two there; the brothers, and you; with the hair." Dr. Zhang called her four victims forward.  
  
Pippin; the one raising his hand skipped up to the front of the room, Faramir and Boromir; the two brothers grumbled their way up to the front and Legolas the one with the hair (after he and Elrond argued over who it was) came forward looking a bit bashful.  
  
"Move." Dr. Zhang stood in the back with the rest of the class watching the four at the front.  
  
Pippin was the only one to follow the directions. He started to do some funkitated movement that resembled a chicken being eaten by a duck.  
  
Faramir, Boromir, and Legolas watched little Pippin bust his moves and were to self conscience to actually do anything themselves.  
  
"Why aren't you moving!?" Dr. Zhang barked at the three still guys.  
  
"Uhhh, what are we supposed to do?" Faramir looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Don't talk back to me! Go dress out your done!" Dr. Zhang screeched at him.  
  
Faramir stood in shock for a moment before he went back into the dressing room.  
  
"Move!" Dr. Zhang yelled to Boromir and Legolas.  
  
Both started to move around following Pippin's movements.  
  
A few people started to laugh in the back of the class watching the three guys dance around like that.  
  
"Is there something funny?! You! Get up there!" Dr. Zhang pointed to Galadriel who slowly made her way to the front of the class and fell in line with the rest of the group 'dancing'.  
  
Everyone tried to remain silent while watching the group.  
  
Arwen couldn't hold back her laughter and busted out.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Dr. Zhang bellowed out and pointed to the dressing room. "You!" Arwen almost ran into the dressing room with fear.  
  
After a few more minutes Pippin was really starting to feel a little tired from the movements.  
  
"Can I stop now?" Pippin asked breathing heavily.  
  
"Excuse me? You get in here and expect me to teach of bunch of slackers!?" Dr. Zhang put her hands on her hips and stared at the little frightened hobbit.  
  
"All you of, you there now and moving!" Everyone ran onto the dance floor and started moving around copying Pippin's dance.  
  
"I am disgusted! None of you can come up with your own moves!?" Dr. Zhang shook her head in disgust and stormed out.  
  
"Well then, guess that solves that problem." Boromir stated.  
  
"I hurt.so bad.oh the burning sensation!" Pippin stopped and plopped onto the floor in pain.  
  
"You dead Pip?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes, Merry." Pippin mumbled back.  
  
"Ok, just checking." Merry walked over to where Frodo and Sam where standing.  
  
~ 


	7. The One where Nothing Really Happens

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Management in Charge would like to remind everyone that party invitations are still available to those who are interested and that you can request your at mykris7@yahoo.com and if you would please tell who your character is and any specific actions that you would like to do. Management can't promise your character will be exactly what you asked for but we'll try.  
  
~  
  
Pineapple and Banana were waiting in the canteen as the cast arrived.  
  
"Hello everyone, I know we had the rest of the week planned out but something has come up." Banana said as everyone took a seat easing into their chairs so they wouldn't hurt themselves more than they had already 'dancing'.  
  
"That's right. We have a guest coming to visit and this is going to be the first episode in Lord of the Comrades." Pineapple smiled at the group.  
  
"Who is it?" Pippin asked from the back of the room.  
  
"Robin Hood." Banana said looking very excited.  
  
The cast sat looking at Banana and Pineapple very confused.  
  
"Whobin What?" Merry spoke up.  
  
"Robin Hood. You know, he's the archer guy." Banana tried to explain.  
  
"Archer guy?" This time is was Legolas who spoke up.  
  
"Yes, we have little hand-outs so you can all read and find out who Robin Hood is." Pineapple handed Arwen, who was sitting in front the handouts to pass around the room.  
  
"He is arriving later tonight so please be ready to greet him them and he'll be sharing a room with Aragorn and Celeborn." Banana said as she and Pineapple turned to leave.  
  
"Who is this archer guy? I could kick his butt in archery any day!" Legolas grabbed a handout and started reading, "Hey! It says here he's a thief!" Legolas pointed at his handout and showed Aragorn.  
  
"Um, no, it says he 'steals from the rich to feed the poor' that's kind of a god thing." Aragorn explained.  
  
"Oh, well whatever, I'm still better." Legolas tossed the handout on the floor and turned to leave with Faramir and Eomer.  
  
"Yea, you're probably right." Aragorn agreed and followed them out the door.  
  
~  
  
"Ohh, I can't wait to meet this Robin Hood guy!" Eowyn exclaimed as she read the handout, "He sounds so nice!"  
  
"You think he's better than Legolas at archery?" Arwen wondered out loud.  
  
"I doubt it. Legolas is the best here." Little Rosie suggested.  
  
"Who cares? Let's go follow the guys and see what they are doing!" Galadriel had only been interested in being with Faramir since the cast had reunited.  
  
"Yea, I want to talk to Sam." Rosie smiled to herself and left the find Sam.  
  
"Those two are so cute together." Arwen commented and followed Galadriel out the door.  
  
~  
  
Pineapple and Banana were in their office trying to figure out exactly how to work Robin Hood into the sitcom.  
  
"When are we going to start filming?" Banana asked.  
  
"In two days, the camera crews said they'd be ready by then." Pineapple answered looking at the schedule for the next week.  
  
"Hopefully Robin Hood will have a nice time." Banana looked at the schedule as well.  
  
"I'm sure he will. Him and Legolas should get together pretty well don't you think?" Pineapple looked out her window to see a few of the guys in the fields with their arms practicing their fighting with each other.  
  
"I have an idea for the sitcom!" Banana suddenly exclaimed.  
  
~ 


	8. The One when Robin Hood Comes

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Later that evening the cast was once again assembled in the canteen and waiting the arrival of Robin Hood.  
  
Pineapple and Banana were waiting outside for the cameramen and Robin Hood to arrive.  
  
Legolas couldn't eat any of his food.  
  
"This Robin Hood guy, he supposed to be all great at archery and stuff. That doesn't make him better than me." Legolas said out loud, though nobody had said anything to him about Robin Hood all afternoon.  
  
"So?" Boromir looked at Legolas.  
  
"I was just saying. He probably thinks he's all bog and bad and he's not." Legolas looked around the table and most of the people, or the ones who were listening, just shook their heads, they couldn't really care less.  
  
~  
  
"There they are!" Pineapple pointed off into the distance at three vans coming towards the studio. The gate men let the vans in and cameramen started pouring out.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of camera and cameramen." Banana looked at all the men with their cameras.  
  
"Where's Robin Hood?" Pineapple looked around trying to spot him, "There!" Pineapple spotted Robin Hood wearing his traditional green tunic and leggings and his lovely green hat.  
  
A man was following behind Robin Hood with a few suitcases.  
  
"You must be Pineapple and Banana?" Robin Hood stopped in front of the two.  
  
"Hello! Come on inside." Pineapple lead him towards the canteen.  
  
~  
  
Everyone in the canteen turned to see Robin Hood as he stepped inside.  
  
"That's him? Nice outfit." Legolas snorted and looked down at his food. Even though Legolas really shouldn't be saying much, he own clothes were very similar.  
  
"Hello everyone, we'd like you to meet Robin Hood." Pineapple said loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Aragorn, if you would please show Robin to your room, where he will be staying?" Banana asked Aragorn who nodded and stood to lead the way.  
  
Celeborn, Aragorn's roommate followed behind the two.  
  
~  
  
"So, you're Robin Hood that I've heard so much about?" Aragorn asked when the three got outside.  
  
"Yes, that's me. You are Aragorn right?" Robin asked politely.  
  
"Yes, and that's Celeborn, he's also in our room." Aragorn motioned towards Celeborn who waved a friendly hello.  
  
"Nice to meet you both. This is a nice place here, on earth I men." Robin Hood looked around at the blue sky and the nice green trees.  
  
"Oh, you're from another canon too?" Celeborn spoke up.  
  
"Yes, the one with all the fairy tales." Robin answered, "What about you two. Please take no offense but you don't like you are from earth."  
  
"Don't worry, none taken, we aren't from earth. We are from Middle Earth." Aragorn stopped outside their door and opened it up.  
  
"That's weird an Earth and a Middle Earth. They any way related to each other?" Robin looked around at the interior and set his few bags in a corner by the empty bed.  
  
"No, isn't that strange?" Celeborn laughed.  
  
"That is." Robin Hood agreed.  
  
"Well, make yourself comfortable. If you need anything just ask me or Celeborn and we'll help you out. I'm going to go take a shower and when you're unpacked we'll take you to meet the other cast members." Aragorn said and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"He seems nice." Robin smiled as Aragorn left.  
  
"He's great. He's a ranger in Middle Earth." Celeborn sat on his bed.  
  
"That's interesting.what's a ranger?"  
  
~ 


	9. The One where They Need Nametags

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Celeborn and Robin Hood talked while Aragorn was in shower and when he was finally done Aragorn suggested they go meet the other cast members.  
  
"They are probably in the common room this evening, that's like our 'family room' type thing, where we all kind of hang out together." Aragorn explained to Robin Hood.  
  
"This is a really nice place." Robin Hood commented looking around at the production studio that Banana and Pineapple had somehow managed to buy just for Lord of the Comrades taping.  
  
~  
  
"So when are we going to meet this Robin Hood guy anyways?" Legolas looked around the room expectantly.  
  
"Legolas, do I sense intimidation at the thought that he might be better than you?" Gandalf looked up from where he was reading a room.  
  
"What?! No." Legolas crossed his arms and looked very much like a little kid pouting.  
  
"He's intimidated." Eowyn whispered to Galadriel.  
  
The door opened and everyone turned to see who was coming in.  
  
Aragorn stepped inside followed by Celeborn and finally Robin Hood, who every really wanted to see.  
  
"Hey everyone, this is Robin Hood." Aragorn introduced Robin Hood once again.  
  
Everyone replied with mixed "Hi's and Hello's and Legolas's umph."  
  
"Hello" Robin Hood said waving back at everyone.  
  
"Ok, now to introduce you to everyone." Aragorn looked around the room at the large cast. "Here we go, starting over there in the corner with the girls, Galadriel, Eowyn, Arwen, Rosie, and the guys, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir, Faramir, Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Haldir, and Eomer." Aragorn let out his breath and checked to make sure he didn't miss anyone.  
  
"You forgot Sarumon and Sauron." Gimli called from somewhere in the back.  
  
"Oh, yea. Those two you probably won't see much of because they like to be alone and aren't always on set because they aren't 'regulars'." Aragorn explained briefly.  
  
"Ok, wow, that is a lot of names." Robin Hood tried to go through the names in his mind but it proved to be impossible. "You guys need nametags or something." Robin Hood joked.  
  
The girls all giggled and smiled at Robin from the back of the room.  
  
"That's alright, I don't think half of us know each other's names." Boromir joked and waved Robin over to sit with the guys.  
  
"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Arwen said to Eowyn and Galadriel.  
  
"Yea he is! How long do you think he's staying around?" Eowyn checked him out as he went to join the guys,  
  
"Hopefully forever!" Galadriel chimed in.  
  
"I think I better go sit by Sam." Rosie said quietly and left the other girls to their talk.  
  
~  
  
Later that evening when Banana and Pineapple had suggested they return to their rooms Legolas was still pouting and followed behind most of the other guys who were all still talking to Robin.  
  
"Then Prince John went running out of the room in his pajamas!" Robin laughed.  
  
"Haha!" Gimli laughed along with the rest of the guys at some funny story Robin had just told.  
  
Legolas walked alone to the room he shared with the twins.  
  
He waited alone until the twins came in.  
  
"Hey Legolas. Isn't Robin funny?" Elladan asked as he walked in.  
  
"Yea, really funny. Funny looking." Legolas frowned and flopped back onto his bed.  
  
"He's really great, you should have stayed outside. His stories about Prince John are hilarious!" Elrohir commented.  
  
"I bet." Legolas said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, tomorrow Robin is going down to the target field with us so we can see how great he is at archery." Elladan said enthusiastically.  
  
"Really, is that so?" Legolas silently thought to himself, it would be the perfect chance just to see how great he is at archery. 


	10. The One with The Moving Target

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Management in charge would like to remind everyone that there will be a party coming up and if you send your request to be in the party to mykris7@yahoo.com you could get lucky and attend the party.  
  
~  
  
The next morning everyone, except Legolas, was assembled at the archery practice fields. They were all awaiting the chance to see Robin shoot.  
  
Legolas sat in his room fighting the urge to go see Robin,  
  
"All right, I'll go. But only because I want to see him miss the target!" Legolas assured himself and set out to the fields.  
  
Robin arrived a few minutes before Legolas did and was greeted by a wave of friendly cheers.  
  
"Hey Robin!" Eowyn called and waved enthusiastically from the side of the field where everyone was sitting together.  
  
"Hey.." Robin called back waving but not quite sure which girl she was.  
  
"Eowyn" Aragorn whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hey Eowyn!" Robin smiled a thanks at Aragorn and headed to the edge of the field.  
  
"It's all your Robin." Aragorn said and headed towards the crowd.  
  
"He is totally hott." Arwen whispered to Eowyn.  
  
"I so called him first!" Eowyn gave Arwen a small death stare.  
  
"Whatever!" Arwen scoffed.  
  
"Fine, rock, paper, scissors, winner gets Robin." Eowyn held out her hand and the two went at it.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Both said at the same time and Eowyn held her hand flat in paper and Arwen in a fist for rock.  
  
"Yes, kicked your ass!" Eowyn cheered. "Ok, no, you didn't 'kick my ass' it was only rock, paper, scissors!" Arwen could tell Eowyn's competitive side was coming out.  
  
"Fine whatever. Oh, look! Robin is about to start!!" Eowyn bounced up and down in the grass and stared intently at Robin.  
  
Just as Eowyn had said Robin was preparing to shoot.  
  
~  
  
Legolas had crept around the back of the field with his elvin swiftness and agility to not be seen or heard.  
  
Legolas stopped behind the target that Robin was currently aiming for.  
  
Hehehe, let's see how good he is when the target.*moves*.hehehe  
  
Legolas thought to himself and grasped the target firmly in his hands and waited for Robin to shoot.  
  
Robin locked his eyes on the center of the target and let his arrow fly.  
  
To the surprise of everyone the target suddenly lunged sideways!  
  
"Whoa!" The cast exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Robin, being the swift thinking guy that he is grabbed another arrow and shot it at his first which knocked the arrow back towards the target and into the dead center of the target.  
  
"YEAAAA!" The cast screamed like mad, Robin had some serious mad archery skills!  
  
What the! Alright tough guy, so you can hit a moving target but let's try this one!  
  
Legolas frowned and was determined to show this guy that he, *Legolas*, was much better.  
  
Robin took aim again waiting to see if the target would suddenly move on him again. The target remained still and Robin let his arrow fly.  
  
Legolas crouched down and jumped with all the might he had in his elvin legs.  
  
Robin once again with his wicked archery skills let another arrow fly and it knocked the first arrow into its target.  
  
Damnit!  
  
Legolas landed and thought of what to do next.  
  
"Was it just me or did that target have legs just a second ago?" Elladan asked Elrohir.  
  
"I believe the target does have legs." Aragorn agreed, "Legs, I believe, that belong to out good friend Legolas." Aragorn sighed, elves, some weird creatures.  
  
~ 


	11. The One with The Lemon Meringue Joke

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Management in charge would like to thank all those who requested party invites and the party has not yet officially been scheduled. We'll notify you as soon as we have a date. And of course, there are still openings for invites so send in your request!  
  
~  
  
Aragorn shook his head and motioned for Elladan and Elrohir to follow him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Elladan asked.  
  
"To chop the legs off of that target." Aragorn said leading the way.  
  
"Um, that sounds nice." Elrohir looked a bit frightened.  
  
~  
  
Legolas stood behind the target and peeked through one of the many holes the target had. He counted everyone in the crowd.  
  
Hey, someone is missing.  
  
Legolas counted again.  
  
There are three people missing! Well, there's Boromir, that's good. And that stupid dwarf.the girls.the hobbits.hey.wait a minute. Where's-  
  
Legolas had just noticed a certain ranger and two identical elves were missing. Legolas was just about to look for them when..  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Legolas was face down in the ground.  
  
"Look what we found here, our dear friend, Legolas." Aragorn was kneeling on Legolas's back not letting the poor elf get up.  
  
"Hey, Aragorn." Legolas said, a bit muffled considering his face was smushed into the ground.  
"What were you doing back here? Applying for a job as a target?" Aragorn asked smiling at the lovely thought he had just snuck up on an elf and had him pinned to the ground, that rarely ever happened. Wonderful thing if you've ever had the chance to do that.  
  
"No, I was helping Robin with his target practice." Legolas tried to sound innocent.  
  
"Yea, and I'm the Lord of the Ring." Aragorn scoffed. "I have a good idea for this one, Elladan, Elrohir, take his arms and legs." Aragorn stood up just as Elladan and Elrohir grabbed Legolas's hands and feet and began to carry him back to the canteen, the cast followed behind wondering what fun they would be having tonight.  
  
~  
  
In the canteen Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir tied Legolas to a chair in the front of the canteen and left him there to go eat their lunches.  
  
"Hey, you guys, hey! What are you doing? What's going on? Hey!?" Legolas called to his "friends" as they sat down to eat.  
  
Pineapple and Banana came in soon after.  
  
"Hello, Legolas." Both passed him as though a tied up elf was a regular occurrence, who knows maybe it is in their world.  
  
"Everyone, we have an announcement. Robin and Legolas will be having a televised archery contest to see who is the better at archery. It will be tonight at 6:30, don't be late. Thank you." Banana announced and the two left, waving good-bye to the tied up Legolas.  
  
"Eowyn, would you help me if I decided to bring Legolas tied up into my room?" Arwen whispered to Eowyn.  
  
"Why would you want that?" Eowyn asked.  
  
"Hello, he's tied up, just the way I want him." Arwen stared with lust in her eyes at Legolas.  
  
"Ok, eww." Eowyn moved her chair over and continued her lunch with a disturbed look on her face.  
  
"Hey everyone," Aragorn stood up from his table. The room automatically went silent, "I believe there are some fresh made lemon meringue pies in the kitchen and I was wondering if anyone wanted to help me make, lemon meringue Legolas?" Aragorn looked around the room.  
  
"Wait a minute." Legolas thought for a moment, "does that mean you are going to throw pies at me?" Legolas looked in disbelief at Aragorn.  
  
"Oh, and he's smart too." Aragorn smiled evilly at his friend.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! I will pay you back for this Aragorn! You know what they say about revenge!" Legolas called to Aragorn, struggling desperately in his chair.  
  
"Oh, what is it? Payback's a bitch? Yea, it is. But this is worth it!" Aragorn smiled and looked around the room at the many expectant faces. "Who wants to help?" Aragorn called out to the room.  
  
Just about everyone jumped up, called out, or raised their hand at this.  
  
Oh, no, this is not good.  
  
~ 


	12. The One with More Lemon Meringue

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Management in charge is going to be a pain in the butt to you and remind-no tell you that you must request a party invite!! Now! Also if you could notify me of any characters of Tolkien's that I have left out of this story and you would like to see make an appearance at the party. Thanks much.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn stood up and walked around the room.  
  
"Ok, Pippin; 'cause you're funny, Sam; 'cause you're a gardener and it'll be a great bar hopping story, Boromir; so you can finally get him back for making you sit on that ant pile, Haldir; because I know you'd enjoy this, and Gandalf; 'cause who doesn't love and old man beating up an elf?" Aragorn chose the pie assaulters and they assembled in front of Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn, have I ever told you how much I value our friendship?" Legolas smiled at Aragorn as he went to retrieve the dreaded Lemon Meringue pies.  
  
"Yea, but it doesn't matter because this is beyond worth it." Aragorn walked into he kitchen. He returned fully loaded with Lemon Meringue pies ready to fly at Legolas.  
  
"Pippin, you're up first." Aragorn handed Pippin a pie and everyone stood back while Pippin carefully took aim.  
  
"Hit him hard!!" Eomer yelled from the back of the room.  
  
"Hey! You'll get yours!" Legolas called in rebuke.  
  
"FIRE!" Pippin yelled as he let his pie fly (that rhymes!) at Legolas who cringed as he saw the loveliness that was the pie coming at him.  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
The pie was now situated gracefully on Legolas's stomach, it had missed his face.  
  
"Ohhh, dangit!!" Pippin shook his fist and walked off to the side so Sam could go.  
  
"Aim low, Sam!!" Elladan encouraged the hobbit.  
  
"What?! No!" Legolas tried, not for the last time, to somehow escape from his fate in the chair.  
  
Sam threw his pie and it was a really big *WIFF*, poor Sam, the pie didn't even come close to Legolas.  
  
"HAH! Eat that!" Legolas called to the crowd.  
  
"Next!" Boromir stepped up and gave Legolas an evil smile.  
  
"YEA, get him good!" Faramir called to his brother.  
  
Boromir flung his pie at Legolas and it, sadly, hit him in the arm.  
  
"You guys suck!" Legolas called jovially from his chair.  
  
"Come on, somebody get him good!" Arwen called from her spot, safe from flying pies.  
  
Haldir stepped up with a similar grin to Boromir's and Legolas, though loathe to admit, was a bit frightened at the thought of Haldir's good aim.  
  
"Here we go! He's done boys!" Merry called out and the crowd cheered and laughed as Haldir took aim.  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Right in the right knee.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA! You all suck!!" Legolas couldn't believe his luck. Four shots and not one had hit him in the face.  
  
Now, Gandalf stepped up. He took aim and..  
  
*WIFF*  
  
A miss, although not as bad as Sam's.  
  
Gandalf frowned along with the rest of the cast. There was only one pie left now and everyone waited to see what Aragorn would do with it.  
  
Legolas was laughing to himself when something, very Lemon Meringue like, smushed into his face and spilled all down his shirt.  
  
"Wha? Who?" Legolas shook the pie from his face and looked at the smiling face of Gandalf, who in giving on throwing had taken a more brilliant approach and had walked right up to Legolas and gave it to him in the face, full-proof actin there. A blind person couldn't have missed from where Gandalf stood to make Lemon Meringue Legolas.  
  
The cast roared with laughter and so did Robin.  
  
"There you go Legolas, you got yours." Gandalf smiled and marched off.  
  
"Now, that is one good pointy hat trick old man!" Aragorn said laughing as Gandalf passed.  
  
~ 


	13. The One with A Lot Of Yeas

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Legolas sat, tied to his chair giving the cast his worst evil eye.  
  
Most of the cast were preparing to leave the canteen for the evening still laughing here and there at poor Lemon Meringue Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn, untie me NOW!" Legolas yelled as the ranger stood from his seat and smiled at Legolas.  
  
Legolas watched as everyone left the canteen, not bothering to untie Legolas.  
  
"What if I have to pee!!??" Legolas called after them.  
  
"Go in your pants elf-boy!" Aragorn called as the door closed behind him.  
  
Legolas sat all alone looking around the suddenly very quiet and large canteen.  
  
"Fine, then." Legolas sniffed and leaned back in his chair. Very suddenly the chair slipped and he was know Lemon Meringue Legolas lying flat on his back and tied to his chair. And to add more humiliation to the already humiliated Legolas, the lights went out and the room went very, very black.  
  
"You guys? Hey?" Legolas called and waited for an answer..none came.  
  
"Hey! This isn't funny! My back hurts! And I'm kind of scared of the dark.." Legolas groaned.  
  
~  
  
Aragorn was walking back with Robin and Celeborn.  
  
"That was pretty funny. Though I feel kind of bad for Legolas." Robin said.  
  
"Na, he deserved it. That was payback for the ants in my boots." Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back." Robin left Aragorn and Celeborn.  
  
He headed back towards the canteen. Robin opened the door and flipped on the lights.  
  
"Aragorn?!" A voice called from the back of the canteen.  
  
"No, it's Robin." Robin called and headed towards the voice, who happened to be Legolas.  
  
Legolas groaned at the thought of being saved by Legolas.  
  
"I've come to untie you because no one else is going to." Robin said as he took out his knife and cut the roped from Legolas.  
  
"Thanks." Legolas muttered and headed towards the door.  
  
"So you and I are having a archery competition?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yea." Legolas answered.  
  
"That should be fun. I heard you are pretty good." Robin smiled at Legolas.  
  
"Yea." Legolas answered.  
  
"The best in Mirkwood right?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yea." Legolas answered.  
  
"Do you practice a lot?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yea." Legolas answered.  
  
"I'm excited about it. Are you?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yea." Legolas answered.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'll see you there!" Robin said.  
  
"Yea." Legolas answered.  
  
Robin headed towards his room and Legolas towards his.  
  
~ 


	14. The One with The Victory Dance

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
The next morning the cast was once again situated in their usual spots in the canteen.  
  
Legolas walked in looking every bit as grumpy as he felt.  
  
"Hey, Legolas, I heard Robin came and saved you last night is that true?" Arwen walked beside Legolas with her arm looped through his. He knew that she liked him and though he wouldn't admit it was glad that she was paying attention to him.wait a minute why is she asking about Robin?!  
  
"Huh?" Legolas couldn't believe people already knew about that!  
  
"He came and untied you didn't he?" Arwen stopped walking and withdrew her arm from it's position on his.  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Legolas asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hello, everyone knows. Don't think that that kind of stuff doesn't get around here fast!" Arwen had her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yea, yea, he untied me. Not like he saved me from something horrible." Legolas frowned, his mood worsening. And to add salt to Legolas's wounded pride Robin walked in and Arwen, Eowyn, and Galadriel all ran over to him calling him "Robby". How dare they!  
  
"Robby!" Galadriel stopped in front of Robin and gave her best smile.  
  
"Good morning ladies!" Robin said with his usual friendly smile and followed the girls over to a table where Aragorn, Faramir, Boromir, and Eomer were all sitting.  
  
"Hey Rob!" Aragorn greeted him as he sat down.  
  
Rob!? Robby!? What is this!? Legolas grumbled to himself and made his way to where some of the other elves were sitting.  
  
"Hey Legolas." Elladan greeted as he sat down. "So, is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Legolas knew what Elladan wanted to know. If he was going to have to put up with this all day he'd just go back to bed.  
  
"Oh, come on, did Robin untie you last night?" Elrohir hit him in the head with a soggy piece of bread.  
  
"Yea." Legolas muttered quietly and ate his breakfast wishing he could shove a spoon down Robin's throat, along with other not so nice or friendly things.  
  
"Hey Legolas, are you ready for the archery contest this afternoon?" Elrond asked as he was getting ready to leave the table.  
  
"Of course I am. And I'm going to win. Robin hasn't got a thing on me." Legolas said feeling not as confident as he usually would when it came to archery. Legolas was hoping to sneak out to the archery fields and practice before the competition, you know, just because he wanted to.  
  
Legolas snuck out the back door with out anyone noticing to go down to the practice fields.  
  
~  
  
Whoa and behold, Robin and his "groupies"- as Legolas now referred to them- were already there!  
  
"Good shot Robby!" Eowyn called from her seat on the fences.  
  
Legolas shook his head and headed into the woods, he would just practice out here.  
  
~  
  
The hobbits were all sitting in the canteen, eating their second breakfast and generally having a good time. When Pippin got a sudden idea.  
  
"Hey Merry," Pippin whispered to his friend, "I bet you can't ran and touch all the tables as fast as I can." Pippin said with a little grin.  
  
"Oh, I bet I can!" Merry stood up.  
  
"Well, then let's just see!" Pippin rivaled back.  
  
"Frodo, get your watch out!" Merry demanded.  
  
"Got it." Frodo said as he fished his watch out of his pocket.  
  
"Ready, set.GO!" Rosie called and Merry and Pippin were off.  
  
The started at opposite sides of the canteen and ran up and down the long rows of tables touching each and every one twice as they passed. Of course you have probably guessed by now, both were cheating.  
  
They ran and sometimes touched twice, sometimes once, and sometimes not at all.  
  
They meet in the middle row and started pushing and shoving to get by.  
  
"NO!" Pippin struggled as Merry tired to push his way by.  
  
"Get off me!" Merry let out and somehow managed to flip Pippin over a table, to bad for Merry it was the way Pippin was trying to go.  
  
The kept running and a few seconds later Pippin called out "DONE!" he was out of breath and was panting as he made his way back towards where Frodo, Sam, and Rosie were sitting.  
  
"You cheated!" Merry accused Pippin.  
  
"Oh, shove it, so did you." Pippin replied and Merry flopped onto the floor trying to regain his normal breathing.  
  
"I have one thing to say to you!" Pippin stood up proudly.  
  
"Stick it in your pipe and smoke it! Stick it in your pipe and smoke it! Stick it on your pipe and smoke it!" Pippin sang this as he did his 'victory dance' which mainly consisted off moving his hands up and down and moving his butt in sync.  
  
"You guys are pretty good it only took 1 and 32 seconds to touch all the tables, of course you guys did cheat but it still sounds good." Frodo showed them his watch.  
  
~ 


	15. The One with The Characters Roles

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Note to all from Management in Charge, invitations for the upcoming party date soon to be announced are still available! As in, get your *beepin* request in pronto! Thank you, Head of Management in Charge.  
  
~  
  
Legolas practiced his archery alone all afternoon in the woods until he figured it was about time for the competition.  
  
Legolas strolled confidently out of the woods and towards the practice grounds where the competition would be held.  
  
His jaws dropped when he saw crowds of spectators other than the cast sitting expectantly in the stands and to Legolas's dismay the crowd was mostly an assemblage of girls, and not just girls very scary fangirls!  
  
"Eep!" Legolas jumped back behind the safe covering of the trees and looked for a safe way by the multitude of fangirls.  
  
He needed to get his nice bow and change clothes if this was to be televised, whatever that was, and he wanted to beat Robin in style.  
  
~  
  
Eowyn, Arwen and Galadriel were all waiting outside Robins door also the door of Aragorn and Celeborn, lucky them.  
  
Robin stepped outside the door and was not at all surprised to see the girls waiting for him, and he'd be the first to admit he absolutely loved the attention.  
  
"Come on Robby, you don't want to be late! And tonight is when Banana and Pineapple announce who our characters are on our new sit-com!" Arwen raced to attach herself to Robin's arm, leaving Galadriel and Eowyn to fight over his left over arm.  
  
Galadriel gave Eowyn one look and that sent Eowyn up the stairs and to her new place, locked around Aragorn's arm.  
  
Aragorn smiled, hey man, one girl was better than none! Celeborn just frowned and thought silently to himself, this place was in desperate need of some other girls!  
  
The group walked to the practice fields not even noticing Legolas creeping around the trees to get back to his room.  
  
He had somehow managed to make it to his room without being seen. He slipped inside to find two orcs standing and waiting for him.  
  
"Um, hello?" Legolas wasn't quite sure what to do. Last time he had been making a sit-com Miss Swiss and all her brilliance had hired orcs for bouncers and these two looked familiar, thought orcs all sort of look alike.  
  
"Akhalûk and Bagkrísh here to escort you to the fields." The shorter of the orcs said, sounding quite bored.  
  
"Thanks.." Legolas nodded and headed towards his closet for clothing.  
  
~  
  
Robin entered the field to a few meeble cheers, mostly from the cast section.  
  
He was a little disappointed at this but just then a cry came form the crowd.  
  
"ROBIN HOOD IS HERE AND HE WANTS YOUR CUBAN CREDITS!! I LOVE YOU ROBIN!! ROB THE RICH TO FEED THE POOR!!" A rabid fangirl called from somewhere out there in those huge stands, just after she yelled that many other rabid fangirls shouted their enthusiasm, so he did have fans!  
  
Legolas heard the cheering on his way to the stadium, great he has fans!  
  
Akhalûk and Bagkrísh stopped at the field entrance and nodded he was safe to enter, hah, he was the only one with a personal escort! Beat that tight boy!  
  
Legolas entered feeling his pride welling up inside of him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The fangirls could now be heard screaming for 'Leggy', 'Legolas', 'Lego', along with other names as their heartthrob walked into the stadium. Legolas was quite sure they could be heard in the four corners of the world.good!  
  
"May I have your attention please!?" A voice came over the loud speakers attempting to calm to overwhelmed fangirls.  
  
An eerie silence came over the crowd.  
  
"Uh, we are going to announce the characters on the new sit-com called.Comrades High." The voice paused.  
  
The fangirls looked around at each other, what kind of name was that?!  
  
"Ok and now for the cast list in alphabetical order.  
  
" Aragorn- The bad boy  
  
Boromir- the party guy"  
  
"HEY! THEY SKIPPED ME!" Arwen shouted indignantly the voice didn't notice and instead continued on.  
  
" Celeborn- the rich boy  
  
Elladan/Elrohir- the cheats  
  
Eowyn- the tomboy  
  
Elrond- the slacker"  
  
"Hey, why am I the slacker? That's not fair!" Elrond protested.  
  
"At least they didn't skip you!" Arwen sneered at him.  
  
"Faramir- the jock  
  
Frodo- a nerd"  
  
"AHAHAHA! Mr. Frodo, you're a nerd!" Sam laughed at Frodo then promptly shut his mouth.  
  
"Galadriel- an artist  
  
Gimli- a Goth  
  
Haldir- the "tough" guy  
  
Legolas- the ladies man"  
  
"And what else would I be?" Legolas smiled to Elladan and Elrohir who weren't all that pleased with their characters.  
  
"Merry/Pippin- troublemakers"  
  
"Hey, they didn't change anything about us!" Pippin smiled proudly.  
  
"Sarumon/Sauron- the "flamers/wiggers"  
  
Sam- a nerd"  
  
"AHAHAHA! Sam you're a nerd too!" Frodo laughed back at Sam.  
  
"Rosie- the shy girl  
  
special characters: Figwit- Legolas's older brother who is in college and Glorfindel- the drop out."  
  
"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!??" Arwen screeched.  
  
"Oh yea, and Arwen- the skank/cheerleader"  
  
"WHAT!?" Arwen was completely outraged by her part and not to mention Pineapple and Bananas forgetfulness!  
  
"On with the competition!" The voice called out and the lights shown brightly onto the field.  
  
~  
  
Management in charge note: From now on there will be little inserts here and there form the sit-com the cast is making Comrades High 


	16. The One with The Tights

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Management in Charge note: The party date is soon to be released! Get your invitations while they last! Thank you and enjoy the show.  
  
~  
  
The lights dimmed all around the stadium, the bright field lights switched on and the crowd was silent, well for the most part, Gimli was trying to make money by selling tickets that would get fangirls inside Legolas's room after the competition and he was making quite a killing.  
  
"Our first competition is the straight forward bulls-eye shoot." The disembodied voice announced cheerily and both Legolas and Robin stepped up to the first of many marks set up for them, they readied their bows and their arrows and.*thwock*, both hit perfect bulls-eyes. This competition went on for quite some time and was not really all that interesting but if you'd like full coverage.well to bad, there isn't any!  
  
The event finally ended and the disembodied voice once again came over the speakers.  
  
"After out first event the score it at an even tie 10 to 10. On to our next even the moving targets." The voice said, sounding somewhat bored of this whole archery competition thing, who would have ever have dreamed?  
  
Legolas and Robin both had their 'manfaces' on and were ready to kick each other's butts.  
  
They readied themselves, yadda yadda and you know the routine. They shot and all that good stuff and the voice returned, same old, same old tied 20 to 20 and now it's half time.  
  
~  
  
The fangirls were only staying awake by the sheer fact that their "Leggy" was out there on the field and any chance of missing anything even remotely exciting from him would break their poor fangirl hearts, though by now they were all wishing something would happen already!  
  
"Legolas, you're doing good out there but I think Robin is starting to get better, if that's possible." Elrohir and Elladan were Legolas's designated 'trainers' for the even and Aragorn and Glorfindel were Robin's.  
  
"I'm still better than him." Legolas said, very proudly.  
  
"Yea, but he steals from the rich to feed the poor." Elrohir so kindly pointed out.  
  
"He wears tights! And they're green! Who wears green tights?!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Both Elrohir and Elladan looked at Legolas slightly wondering about his sanity at the moment.  
  
"Um, Legolas, I hate to be the one to tell you- actually, scratch that, I want to be the one to tell you, you wear tights to, and they're kind of a greenish color." Elladan pointed to Legolas's slightly greenish tights. Legolas just scowled and complained so more.  
  
"I can't believe he thinks he can beat me!"  
  
"He's the best in Sherwood Forest!" Elrohir once again so kindly pointed out.  
  
"I'm the best in Mirkwood!"  
  
"He has a girlfriend."  
  
"I'm going to help save Middle Earth some day!"  
  
"He returns King Richard to the throne after he overthrows Prince John, by himself."  
  
"I am going to help save Middle Earth some day! From a big creepy guy with an all powerful ring!" Legolas needed badly at this moment to feel important but his three closest friends were failing miserably.  
  
~ 


	17. The One with The Mud

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Management in Charge note: Party invitations are officially cut off. No more! The filming for the party will officially begin.soon. The first party episode will air sometime the second or third week of June, officially, at least management says it will. Thank you to each and every one of you who requested an invitation. Management would like to apologize and ask all of you to send in overview of your character and what you like to do at the party, management in charge of the mailroom seems to have forgotten to write many of them down.opps.  
  
On with the show!  
  
~  
  
The break was over and the tournament was now in it's final round. So basically more boring stuff happened and then it got down to the very end and Legolas and Robin were.tied.  
  
Legolas was mentally prepping himself for the last, "special" event that would decide the winner.  
  
Banana and Pineapple had come down to the field to announce the last event in person.  
  
"The last 'special' event will be.mud wrestling!" Banana proudly announced.  
  
"This event was randomly chosen out of a hat with just about every sport imaginable written on a card in it! This is the lucky one!" Pineapple explained.  
  
Robin looked utterly confused and Legolas was already devising some evil plan that would ensure his victory.  
  
"Bring out the mud!" Banana called.  
  
Promptly orcs began to drag a large pool of mud out and the fangirls went positively insane!  
  
"Please remove any weapons you have, this is a strictly non-weapon wrestling match and you'll need to remove your.tunics I guess is what they are." Pineapple instructed.  
  
The fangirls let out a deafening roar at the site of Legolas removing his.tunic we guess. And some more scream when Robin removed his. Whoo, management gives high-fives around for making that requirement!  
  
Legolas and Robin stand on opposite sides of the pool. Mentally prepping themselves for this fight, the mud is nice and muddy and shiny and whatever else mud should be.  
  
The bell rings and.they're off!  
  
Legolas and Robin both lunge forward but slip instantaneously in the mud and do face dives into the loverly mud!  
  
"The get back up! Oh! Legolas is down a second time. Robin is closing in.oh! Legolas grabs Robins leg and Robin is down! They are rolling around! Legolas on top! Robin on Top! Does anyone else think that sounds wrong?! Legolas is standing.he's preparing to jump on Robin! OH! LOOK AT THAT! Robin has tackled Legolas before he can jump onto him! They are rolling around once again!"  
  
*DING DING DING*  
  
The bell rings and the announcer takes a breather. Legolas and Robin slip and slide around until they get back in their corners, both are panted profusely and thinking over how they can win this event.  
  
The fangirls are loving every moment of this and are cheering for MORE!  
  
The bell rings once and again and Legolas.  
  
"Legolas leaps towards Robin! Robin ducks! Legolas flies out of boundaries- "  
  
*DING*  
  
Legolas cursed himself for being to rash- that is definitely not very elf- like!  
  
The bell rang once again and-  
  
"Robin moves towards Legolas-Legolas grabs Robins arm! Oh! Robin is down and the ref is counting! Wait! What is Legolas doing?! What is that boy doing!? Is he sitting on Robin?! YES! He is! Legolas is sitting on Robin! LOOK AT THAT! Robin bit Legolas and Legolas is down! That's ONE, TWO, THREE!! Ohh, this round goes to Robin!"  
  
*DING DING DING*  
  
The fourth round was over and the score stands at Robin- 2, Legolas- 0 and one tied round.  
  
Legolas is angry now.Robin only has to win one more round and he's named official archery champion! Even though wrestling doesn't even being to remotely relate to archery.  
  
The bell rings once again and Legolas is really starting to hate that sound!  
  
"They're off! Or not! They are both standing, looking like it's going to be a long round folks! Or not! Robin makes the first move and tackles Legolas! Legolas will have none of this! He moves, he darts, and he on top of Robin! Counting, counting and it goes to Legolas!"  
  
The dinger thingy dinged again and Legolas backed off, that was relatively painless.  
  
Ok, quick breather and Legolas can win the next round.  
  
"There they go again! This time Legolas makes the first move! Robin has Legolas by the arm, trying to drag him down! Legolas smacks Robin in the head! Fair play boys, fair play! Robin is not trying to pants Legolas! Oh the ladies in the crowd are going ecstatic! They are cheering Robin on! Come on man! Get those pants down! I mean, this is going to be a dirty round! Legolas is holding his pants firmly in position, Robin will not surrender! OH! Robin has let go! Legolas now throwing the mud at Robin! Is that allowed?! And Robin fights back, now a mud flinging contest! There goes Legolas, he punches Robin in the stomach and Robin is down! Counting one, two- oh no! Robin has revived himself! He flips Legolas over his head and now Legolas is face down in the mud one, two, three and that's the round!"  
  
The bell dinged its last ding-ever and Robin stood- the proud victor of the first eve Lord of the Comrades Archery Competition! The crowds going wild and Legolas is VERY unhappy.  
  
The bouncers are now forcing the fangirls out of the stadium and the cast is going to the common room to have a celebration!  
  
~ 


	18. The One with All The Talking

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
The cast assembled back in the common room to nothing but punch and little tea cakes.  
  
"What no mushrooms?" Pippin looked around the room.  
  
"They call this a celebration?!" Merry shouted.  
  
"Hey! That gives me an idea!" Elladan smiled evilly.  
  
"I think I know what you're thinking!" Elrohir smiled as well.  
  
"PARTY TIME!" most of the cast shouted.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow night!"  
  
"Who's coming?!"  
  
"Everyone you can invite!?"  
  
"What about fangirls?"  
  
"Just some pretty ones!"  
  
"Hey! What about some fan boys!?"  
  
"Um, do we know any?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Invite some anyways!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Bring some ale!"  
  
"And some food!"  
  
"What about some cards!"  
  
"NO poker! We are not going through that again!"  
  
"Awwww."  
  
"OK, fine!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"What about some of that mud!?"  
  
"Bring that too!"  
  
"And some bunnies!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, just kidding."  
  
"What about some strippers!?"  
  
"No, we'll just get some girls drunk!"  
  
"Hello, we're here!"  
  
"Oh, you didn't here that!"  
  
"Yes we did!"  
  
"NO you didn't!"  
  
"Fine we didn't and you didn't here we're gonna get some guys drunk and make them strip for us!  
  
"Ew!"  
  
"We strip, you strip."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Wait a minute where are we going to have the party?"  
  
"Um, in here!"  
  
"Is it going to fit everyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about the canteen?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"What about Banana and Pineapple?"  
  
"Anybody got any Morphine?"  
  
"I do! Oh, no wait, that's Tylenol."  
  
"I have some sleeping pills we'll just use them all!"  
  
"Good job!"  
  
"We forget anything?"  
  
"Who's going to keep it up?"  
  
"We are."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"The orcs?"  
  
"I don't want to be the one to tell them that."  
  
"What about we hire some janitors?"  
  
"THE FANGIRLS WILL!"  
  
"And how are we going to get them to do that?"  
  
"We let them in if they clean up!"  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
"Now let's get to work team!"  
  
The cast ran out of the canteen doing there various jobs and gathering all required for the party.  
  
~  
  
OK people, that's right next chapter starts the party chapters! What?! There's more than one party chapter?! That's right! Be prepared, be very prepared!  
  
~ 


	19. The One with All The Guests

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Management in Charge note: Management would like to take a moment to thank each and every one of you who reviewed and especially requested a party invitation. Here following will be party chapters. Management in charge of Time Duty is not sure how many chapters long the party will be. As in, the crazier it gets, the more chapters. If you, the public, have any ideas of what you would like to see happen at the party, please notify Management in charge of Plot Balrogs at mykris7@yahoo.com, thank you and enjoy the show.  
  
~  
  
The cast reassembled the next day in the common room. Everyone had done their specified duty and the party was ready to roll.  
  
"Have you drugged Pineapple and Banana yet?" Aragorn asked the twins.  
  
"Uh, we're working on it." Elladan answered.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Aragorn asked suspiciously.  
  
"We got some friends to do it for us." Elrohir smiled.  
  
"Not those poor fangirls, we're already making them clean up after the party." Aragorn sighed, he was a little worried too.  
  
"Hey, they said they would." Elrohir defended himself and his brother.  
  
"OK, whatever, it just better work." Aragorn walked away, not even wanting to know the full story.  
  
"HEY! Here come some people!" Merry called from his spot on Pippin's shoulders looking out the window.  
  
"WHO!" Most of the cast (read: the entire cast except Gandalf) ran to the one little window to try and see who was coming.  
  
Gandalf smoked his pipe and calmly opened the door for the first arrivals, which was quite an extensive number of dwarves, and Bilbo.  
  
"Welcome Balin, Bifor, Bilbo, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Dwalin, Fili, Gloin, Kili, Nori, Oin, Ori, and you Thorin." Gandalf greeted the guests.  
  
"HULLO!" Gimli called from the window and made an effort to move away but didn't succeed until Legolas, so kindly, gave him a kick in the arse to get him moving.  
  
"And more!" Arwen called as she spotted more quests coming.  
  
"Welcome Sauron, Sarumon, Grima, Beregond, Bergil, and all nine of you Nazgul whom I'm not going to even attempt to remember your names, my apologies." Gandalf let the group inside. Though he was confused why Beregond and Bergil had come with the 'villains'.hmmm.  
  
"Greetings Barliman Butterbur! I see you brought most of the ale!" Gandalf helped himself to a pint as Barliman walked in the door.  
  
"Hello, Gollum, Rumil, Orophin." Gandalf nodded to each as they came in and took a big swig of his ale.  
  
"Ahoy there Bill the Pony!" Gandalf giggled, yes that's right giggled as poor Bill was led in the door by Erestor, why Erestor? Who knows.  
  
"Bonjour Bill Ferny, and Erkenbrand, and Goldberry, and you Tom!" Gandalf held up his pint as the four walked in the door.  
  
"Theoden, sir! Glorfindel! Hope there's no Balrogs around tonight!" Gandalf hiccuped as the two passed.  
  
"Why looky it's my good friend Figwit, hullo there pal! Oh, and King Thranduil!"  
  
"And I don't remember you or really you." Gandalf nodded to Damrod and Denethor as they entered.  
  
"Oh, you're purty." Gandalf smiled as Gorbag walked in the room.  
  
"Lovely evening wouldn't you say so.uh *hic*, what's your name again?"  
  
"I'm Loreth dear." Loreth smiled as she walked over towards Arwen and the other girls.  
  
"Hey there, watch your mouth.hehehehe." Gandalf laughed at his own joke as the Mouth of Sauron stalked in.  
  
"Howdy partner Mablung!"  
  
"Farmer Maggot, how's the crops going this year? Damn pesky hobbits."  
  
"Nice dress Prince Imrahil!"  
  
"Looking good Shelob, have you lost some weight?"  
  
"Threodred, didn't you already get here?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know you guys. You're gunna hafta tell me yer names befer ya can cummin."  
  
"We're the fan girls, Pineapple and Banana are successfully morphined." Fangirl #1, or Celebwen if you prefer.  
  
"Is that a word?" fangirl #2, once again Aurie if you prefer.  
  
"Who cares, obviously Gandalf doesn't he just passed out." Fanboy, what! Fanboy? Yes, we have ourselves a very rare, very endangered, real live.fanboy!! His name is Lok, ooooh, pretty.  
  
"Yup, let's go get our party on!" Fangirl #3 added, yadda yadda Lei if you yadda yadda.  
  
"Where's the ale? That's all I care about at the moment!" Hex, sorry fangirl #4, closed the door behind the group and the party had begun!  
  
~ 


	20. The One with The Fight

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
The party was really starting to get wild and crazy, or maybe it just seemed that way to all the incredibly drunk people.er things.middle earth residents.  
  
"Hoo-boy that's some mighty fine ale Mr. Butterbur's got there!" Gloin called out to the rest of the dwarves present at the party.  
  
"Hey fatty, move out of the way!" Aurie called as she made her way through to the ale.  
  
"Who are you calling fat?" Balin turned and faced Aurie.  
  
"All of you who won't move away from the ale!" Aurie drew herself to her intimidating height (to a dwarf that is) of 155 centimeters (roughly 5 feet and 5 inches, or something like that, my conversions aren't the greatest).  
  
"Well, missy, you'll have to make us move!" Kili moved behind Balin where he had a safe vantage point of being 'scary'.  
  
"Fine I will." Aurie put her hands on her hips and called back.  
  
"CAT FIGHT!" Merry called from the corner and the whole room made a circle around the dwarves and Aurie to watch the fight. Aurie, being completely intoxicated and already seeing in double, maybe triple vision was beginning to think.this was going to be interesting.  
  
"Who's first beard boys!" Aurie couldn't think of a better insult at the moment.  
  
"Who do you think you are, calling us beard boys! Least we have hair, unlike you puny humans!" Thorin stepped forward.  
  
"They don't have their axes with them do they?" Rumil asked Legolas.  
  
"No, we said no weapons in the invitations." Legolas whispered back.  
  
"That's good." Rumil nodded.  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGHHH!" Aurie leaped forward and tackled Oin to the ground who had not yet partaken a part in the insulting but was in the way non-the-less.  
  
"Holy man! Look at that!" Faramir exclaimed as Aurie successfully tackled Oin to the ground and was now taking Dori and Dwalin down as well.  
  
"That girls got game!" Lei smiled from her spot, safely away from the fighting with the other three fangirls, the spot also happened to be the one closest to the food. Coincidence? We think not.  
  
"Glad she's on our side." Lok, the fanboy, added.  
  
"GO AURIE GO!" Legolas and Figwit began to chant.  
  
"Give the chair! Give him the chair!" Aragorn was standing on a table watching the fight.  
  
Aurie had now also taken out Bifor, Bofur, and Bombur.  
  
"OH NO!" The crowd roared as Thorin jumped on Aurie's back and knocked her over. Apparently everyone was cheering for her.  
  
Aurie was down and under! The dwarves were piled around her.  
  
"Where'd they get that rope from?!" Mablung called as the dwarves stepped away from a biting and upset Aurie, who was now safely tied to a chair (where'd the chair come from? Who knows).  
  
"That teach you to mess with dwarves missy!" Nori said proudly as he shoved Aurie's chair into a corner.  
  
"Yea, sure took them long enough to get her down though!" Eowyn was very impressed with Aurie's fight. "She is now officially a cool fangirl!"  
  
The other fangirls froze, a cool fangirl? They must be one too! All they had to do was win the affections of the cast and they to could join to ranks of other fangirls and be good enough to be called.a cool fangirl!  
  
"I have a plan!" Lamoo grabbed the other girls and they formed a plot circle.  
  
"Hey!" Lok called after being left out.  
  
"You don't need to become cool, you already are, you're a fanboy, rare and endangered, and you're coming home with me so I can show you off after the party just to let you know." Hex explained to Lok.  
  
"Oh, in that case there's a pint some where calling my name." Lok shrugged and headed off.  
  
~  
  
Wouldn't you know, a speedy update and some cameo's by my party guests. No worries, Management in Charge has plenty more where that came from! The plot Balrogs are being beaten (but just metaphorically speaking, we don't want any Balrog cruelty lawsuits placed on us. We'll leave that to Gandalf and Glorfindel) for more plot ideas, of course you, the public, are welcome to drop a letter by the office, you know how to reach us, mykris7@yahoo.com anytime!  
  
~ 


	21. The One with The Twister Game

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Management in Charge would like to thank all of those who reviewed and take a moment to apologize ahead of time for any events that may or may not occur during this party. The plot Balrogs are the ones really in charge for the insaness, please blame them, not us. Thanks.  
  
~  
  
Aurie, still tied to her chair, though not without her satisfaction of truly being in the ranks among the so few, so special, *sigh* cool fangirls. It was all worth it.  
  
The other fangirls were still discussing ways to join Aurie and her splendor as cool fangirls.  
  
"Just, be cool. If we act cool then it'll work just fine!" Lei whispered to the group.  
  
"Or, we could all start a fight and do what Aurie did!" Lamoo was dying to try some of her own moves on the dwarves.  
  
"We can't do the same thing. We have to be bigger, better, cooler!" Celebwen encouraged the group.  
  
"That's right!" Lamoo and Lei cheered together.  
  
"So in other words, each man for himself?" Hex asked.  
  
"Yea pretty much, you guys are on your own." Lei nodded and headed off.  
  
"Well, I have a good idea anyways." Celebwen looked at the other too.  
  
"Yea, me too." Lamoo nodded.  
  
"You're both lying and I would be too if I said I had an idea." Hex looked at the two.  
  
"How about, the three of us work together?" Lamoo suggested. Celebwen nodded vigorously, if things didn't work out, she could always blame it on the other two.  
  
"That's fine." Hex agreed, thinking the same thing as Celebwen.  
  
~  
  
"So, like, Pippin, you come here often?" Loreth asked Pippin as the two danced around in a goofy little circle, making it blatantly obvious that they had both consumed their fair share of alcohol.  
  
"Yea, on weekends mostly." Pippin nodded his head and did a little half running-man, half-chicken dance in tune to the very sad techno music that some dwarf thought was cool.  
  
"Who wants to go streaking!?" One of the black riders screeched from his stand in the middle of the food table.  
  
"Oh me! I do!" Grima jumped up and down with his hand raised in the air, though he had no earthly clue what this 'streaking' was.  
  
"Mwuhahahaha, works every time!" The Ringwraith who happened to be Ringwraith number six laughed to his buddies and walked over to where Grima was grinning.  
  
"Come with me." Ringwraiths number 3 and 5 lead him out the door.  
  
"Hey everybody! Grima is about to go streaking!" Ringwraith number 1 announced to everyone, effectively spilling his grape juice down the front of his dress, cape, robe, thingy.  
  
Everyone ran out the front door and stood to see if Grima really would streak.  
  
"OH MY GODS HE'S DOING IT!" Arwen screeched and fainted when Grima's white body went flying by in all its naked glory.  
  
"Eww, that was disgusting, yet for some reason we all stood out there and watched it." Elladan commented to Elrohir after Grima ran into a trashcan and was knocked out.  
  
Everyone headed back inside, Grima streaking, for some strange reason, didn't give them quite the satisfying crunch they were looking for. (Guess they need a Snickers Cruncher).  
  
~  
  
"Let's play Twister!" Glorfindel produced a Twister game from somewhere and paraded around the room telling people they must play.  
  
"Six people at a time and then all the winners cane play each other!" Glorfindel announced proudly as he spread the Twister game on the floor.  
  
"ME first!" Pippin shouted and pushed his way forward.  
  
"Get five other people and start!" Glorfindel giggled, now joining Gandalf in the ranks of giggling old guys.  
  
The room was divided into teams of six by Gandalf, compliments of his magic stick, uh excuse us, staff.  
  
"GO!" Glorfindel shouted and the games began.  
  
The first group, being one of the most oddly grouped teams consisted of Sauron, Sarumon, Theoden, Figwit, Shelob, and The Mouth of Sauron.  
  
"GO FIGGY!" Lei shouted from the sidelines.  
  
Figwit, annoyed at being called this childish named gave Lei a death glare and was knocked over, no knocked out by Shelob which sent him catapulting into Sauron (not a wise thing to do my friends) and the last was standing was.Theoden!  
  
~  
  
Two and a half hours later the finals were finally about to being! All the teams had gone and the winners were now standing on the Twister mat. The winners, in order that they won are, Theoden, Erestor, Bill the Pony, Bilbo, Gollum, Hex, Elrond, and Galadriel.  
  
"How did Bill win?" Faramir asked Boromir.  
  
"That was the round with all the dwarves, remember?" Boromir reminded his brother.  
  
"Oh, that's right." Faramir nodded, no, of course he did not remember!  
  
"When I say go, then go! But we have to do four at a time-" Glorfindel began to explain but was stopped when Lei tackled him to the ground. "OOF!"  
  
Lei giggled madly before spraying him with silly string and leaving him dazed on the floor.  
  
"Well that was.random." Eowyn smiled and the twister competition went on.  
  
"First up! Hex, Elrond, Erestor, and.Theoden!" Pippin had now taken Glorfindel's place as instructor of the Twister war.  
  
The match began with left foot- yellow. And went on switching from left foot to right foot for nearly 15 minutes, then Erestor got very tired of the whole thing and started the hokey-pokey.  
  
"I put my right foot down I put my left foot down! I'm getting really sick of this game and I knock Elrond way out!" Erestor sang to the tune of hokey- pokey and walloped Elrond on the back of the head, causing him to fall and take Theoden out with him. Now it was just Hex and Erestor.  
  
"You're going down elf-boy!" Hex taunted.  
  
"HEY THAT'S ME! No one gets called elf-boy except me!" Legolas called indignantly from the sidelines.  
  
"Let's get this on with!" Erestor taunted back at her and Pippin spun the board.  
  
The two twisted and tangled their bodies into different contortions until Erestor stuck his little elven hinny in Hex's face one to many times and he was a goner. Hex punched him right in the arse and he went flying face forward into taco dip someone had left on the floor.  
  
"YES! She rocks!" Elrond cheered Hex from the sidelines.  
  
Hex stood up and smiled proudly, not forgetting to wave to Lei who was giving her the evil eye from behind the couch.  
  
"She's so cool!" Elrond exclaimed and Hex nearly died of happiness.  
  
"I'm COOL!" Hex threw her hands in the air and ran around the room chanting 'I'm cool, I'm cool' over and over before finally calming down and trying to act well, cool.  
  
"Hahaha, eat that!" Hex jeered at Lei. Lei just glared and formulated a good plan in her mind, oh, that cool fangirl stardom hussy would get hers, and Arwench would get it while she was at it too.  
  
~  
  
Management in Charge would like to tell Lei that we have absolutely nothing against you but the Hex/Lei relationship adds to the plot and don't worry, you'll have your moment to shine. 


	22. The One with The Goofy Drinking Game

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Hex finally stopped parading around the room, soaking in all her victory of being a cool fangirl, and inducted by one other than, *sigh* Elrond himself.COOL!  
  
"Not fair! She was supposed to be working with us!" Celebwen grabbed onto Lamoo's arm causing her to lose feeling.  
  
"Celebwen, my arm!" Lamoo pried her arm from Celebwen's death grip and rubbed it, "Owie."  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do!?" Celebwen demanded.  
  
"We could always ask Lok for help." Lamoo suggested, also keeping her arm a safe distance from Celebwen,  
  
"Good idea, where is he by the way?" Celebwen looked around the room trying to find Lok.  
  
~  
  
"Oh, you're so funny Lok." Arwen cooed and handed Lok another Dorito.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." Lok smiled and looked at the three girls who were seated around him and listening to his tales of being a rare and endangered fanboy.  
  
"It must be so tough." Eowyn smiled at Lok.  
  
"It really is but, I survive." Lok flexed his 'muscles' just for show.  
  
"Oh, you're so tough!" Galadriel squealed and felt his 'bulging' arm 'muscle'.  
  
"LOK! You traitor!" Lei screamed when she saw him sitting next to Arwench *uh-hum* Arwen.  
  
"What?! I didn't do anything!" Lok sat up and stared back at Lei.  
  
"Why are you talking to that plot stealing hussy of an elf!" Lei stomped over to Lok and grabbed him away from the evil clutches of Arwen.  
  
"I'll talk to you later ladies!" Lok called over his shoulder as he was dragged off by Lei.  
  
~  
  
"I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts, de-de-de-de-deee! There they are standing in a row, dum-dum-dum! Big ones, smalls ones some as big as your head tum-tum-tum!" Pippin belted out as he and Merry skipped around the room pouring their version on Barliman Butterbur's ale into people's half- empty, or as we like to see it, half-full cups.  
  
"I don't believe I remember the rest of that song!" Merry said, still smiling, must have been those happy pills they found in Gandalf's robe.  
  
"Me either! Let's sing another one, shall we?!" Pippin, also smiling suggested.  
  
"Hey ho, to the bottle I go!  
  
To heal my heart and drown my woe.  
  
Rain may fall and wind may blow.  
  
But there still be -  
  
many miles to go!  
  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,  
  
and the stream that falls from hill to plain.  
  
Better than rain or rippling brook -  
  
(Pippin finishes off solo) is a mug of beer inside this Took!" Merry and Pippin took this as a cue to sing their favourite song.  
  
People were now beginning to seriously wonder about the complete sanity of these two.  
  
Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan, though, didn't quite care and were busy holding a drinking game with Faramir, Boromir, and Eomer.  
  
"What drinking game are we going to play?" Elladan asked as he grabbed a butt-load of mugs filled with ale. Unbeknownst to the group it was Pippin and Merry's special concoction.  
  
"How about Star Wars drinking game?!" Eomer asked.  
  
"We don't have the movies here, that won't work." Legolas pointed out.  
  
"What about the LOTR drinking game?" Faramir suggested next.  
  
"We don't have that movie with us either!" Elrohir sighed.  
  
The group was quiet for a few moments.  
  
"What a minute.we don't have the movie but we have the cast right here!" Legolas's eye got very big.  
  
"That's right!" Boromir laughed, wow they were out of it!  
  
"We'll just watch the party and we can play like that!" Eomer giggled, therefor unknowingly joining himself in the ranks of giggling old men, though he really isn't that old.oh well!  
  
"Ok!" The rest agreed, how this would work, only Valar knows!  
  
"Ready, set.go!" The three men and the three elves took off running around the room drinking from their mugs at random points that somehow or another reminded them from a part in the movie. Poor Frodo, every time Legolas passed him he shouted 'the Ringwraiths are coming! Quick, hop like a bunny'!  
  
Frodo was beginning to wonder, just what exactly Merry and Pippin had put in the ale.hehehe.  
  
~  
  
"Can I get out of the chair now? I promise I won't beat anymore dwarves up!" Aurie was finally sick and tired of sitting in the chair, it seemed everyone had forgotten about her and she now felt like a bystander watching the madness of a large corporation Christmas party of a bunch of over- hyper, over-intoxicated, over-paid, computer resetting goons.  
  
"HEY! Get me out of this chair!" Aurie yelled, lucky for her Aragorn happened to be passing by in the conga-line and heard her pleas for help.  
  
"I AM THAT HERO!" Aragorn stopped and took up a lovely 'hero' pose, also making all the dwarves behind him successfully crash into him. "I'll save you little missy!" Aragorn raced forward towards the chair and started to bite through the ropes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Figwit stopped behind Aragorn and watched him as he tried, unsuccessfully, to bite through the thick rope. "You cannot bite through that rope, don't you rangers know anything?" Figwit sighed and pulled something out of his pocket, "Here, use this ranger-boy."  
  
Aragorn took the thing from Figwit's hand. "A fork?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes, it is the fork of all things morally corrupt, it will help you on your mission." Figwit proudly announced and flounced off to be with his friend Erestor who had reserved him a seat next to the gummy bears.  
  
"Why, thank you kind sir!" Aragorn called after him and started to 'fork' Aurie out of her chair.  
  
~  
  
The Mouth of Sauron happened to be giving a little interpretive dance by the door when there came a knock so loud and scary that poor Sam had to dive underneath the snack bar before he peed in his pants.  
  
The Mouth of Sauron stopped his movements, "Who dare interrupt me?!" He bellowed before going over to the door and opening it.  
  
Every person in the room turned and looked at the figure standing in the door way.  
  
"YOU!" Gimli gasped before he promptly fainted.  
  
~ 


	23. The One with The Surprise Guest

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
"YOU!" Gimli gasped then promptly fainted.  
  
"That's right, me!" The figure cackled evilly and a few more people-er hobbits fainted.  
  
"But, you're.you're.dead!" Aragorn said half slurring his words.  
  
"No, no dear, you can't kill me and besides I never died I just went away. But I'm baaaaaack!" The voice said singing the last few words.  
  
Galadriel stepped forward looking all powerful and intimidating.  
  
"How dare you interrupt our party!" Galadriel accused the figure in the door.  
  
The figure stepped into the light and was now fully visible by every single person in the room, except Gimli and all the hobbits who were still stone cold unconscious.  
  
"I am pure evil and can do whatever I wish." The figure cackled again with evil laughter.  
  
This time the figure had hit a soft spot with some of the villains in the room. Stepped forward, Sauron, Sarumon, Grima, Shelob, Gorbag, The Mouth of Sauron, The Nine Riders, Gollum, and Figwit.  
  
"Figwit, wait for the good guys there buddy." Erestor pulled Figwit back out of the villainous crowd.  
  
"Who are you to claim yourself as pure evil. You certainly can be no match for me for I am the Dark Lord Sauron, forger of the One Ring and enemy of the Free People of Middle Earth." Sauron stood facing the figure, clad in his super-sexy iron suit.  
  
"I am.Miss Swiss and here with my trusty but not allows completely brainy sidekick Twinkles I shall dominant over all!" The figure revealed herself as the one and only creator of Lord of the Friends, director, and Supervisor of the show that all fear.  
  
Sauron fell silent, could it be, this was the Miss Swiss standing before him in all her glory?  
  
"Ah-ha!" Twinkles stepped forward next to Miss Swiss with her usual 'evil' air-head laugh.  
  
"Now who's pure evil?" Miss Swiss let out the most evil of all evil laughs "MWUHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Yea, like that!" Twinkles giggled next to her leader.  
  
"I- uh, that is to say..er, yea, ok." Sauron turned, there was no way he could possibly compete against that, I mean look at his 'sidekicks' they were ugly, and maybe a little smarter than Twinkles and there were more of them but certainly no match.  
  
"That's what I though iron man!" Miss Swiss had triumphed.  
  
~  
  
Celebwen, Lamoo, Lei, and Lok stood watching this exchange from a safe distance in the far corner. What was this? They had never seen so many shocked faces in their life. And Lei had never been able to snatch so much ale without anyone noticing before either. Good deal whoever this Miss Swiss was!  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea!" Lamoo grabbed Celebwen's arm and pulled her aside. "We could help Sauron and the others defeat Miss Swiss and be named cool!" Lamoo laughed happily, Oh Happy Day!  
  
"How are we going to do that?! You just saw what happened to everyone as soon as Miss Swiss walked in! It looked as though the world had just stopped turning!" Celebwen whispered back furiously, Lamoo had really lost it this time.  
  
"No, no it's fine, give everyone some more of Pippin and Merry's 'special' ale and we'll be fine!" Lamoo encouraged.  
  
"Fine, fine, if we die, I'm blaming you." Celebwen nodded and headed off to fill everyone's mug with plenty of Merry and Pippin's 'special' concoction.  
  
~  
  
Faramir, Boromir, Eomer, and Aragorn were once again huddled in a circle.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Faramir asked, he was beginning to think the only thing to do was.."PANIC!!!!!!"  
  
"Faramir!" Boromir clamped his brother's mouth shut, "Be a man would you!?"  
  
"Sorry, Miss Swiss terrifies me! And by the way a real man can admit his fear." Faramir said, calming only slightly.  
  
"Alright, alright so she is a little scary." Boromir agreed.  
  
"A little scary? A little scary? If she is a little scary I don't want to even dream what terrifying is to you!" Eomer looked at Boromir as if he was crazy, oh yea, he is.  
  
"Excuse my brother he has an ego problem, he is terrified of Miss Swiss, he just won't admit it." Faramir spoke for his brother.  
  
Boromir just looked a little pride-hurt and went on, "We need to do something and fast."  
  
"I AM THAT HERO!" Aragorn suddenly shouted.  
  
"No, not this time." Eomer shook his head and Aragorn looked crestfallen, he wasn't that hero?  
  
"You were the hero when you saved Aurie, of course now she has to hide from the dwarves though that won't be hard because they have by now probably consumed unhealthy amounts of ale and I know that Merry and Pippin will have done something to the ale by now making it at least as strong as it was when it first came in the door-" Boromir stopped, where was he? Oh yea, "This time we work as a team."  
  
Eomer, Faramir and Aragorn all nodded, yes, 'there is no I in Team or We in Victory' or wait a minute, that's 'no Me in Victory'.  
  
"What's our plan?' Aragorn asked a few moments of the usual men going team moments.  
  
"Oh, let the fangirls deal with her I overheard them planning something. So we sit back wait until the fangirls are done and claim our victory!" Boromir said happily.  
  
"Shouldn't we do our own thing and claim rightful victory though?" Faramir asked, he was confused.  
  
Boromir, Eomer and Aragorn all though for a moment."Na."  
  
~  
  
Just as out trusty heroes were sitting back to watch the fangirls do their magic a long line of elven conga danced past.  
  
With Elrond in the lead and Glorfindel right behind him, who was pulling along Lei and Lamoo who happened to grab the hem of his robe as he boogies past them, shaking his fine elven hinny in the process.  
  
"He's mine!" Lei shouted threateningly to Lamoo as Glorfindel took another turn around a corner.  
  
"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!" Lamoo shouted back as she tried to pulled her shirt back down, being dragged along a dirty party floor is hard work.  
  
"CONGA!" Galadriel shouted from somewhere in the middle of Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir and Figwit, Haldir, and Erestor.  
  
"I never noticed how many elves were here tonight." Nori commented as the elven conga line progress farther around the room.  
  
"Scary." Lok agreed and turned back to where he and Eowyn left off.  
  
"So as you were saying." Lok looked at Eowyn  
  
"I was so tired of being looked up just because I was a girl and I wanted to get out and-"  
  
"No, before that."  
  
"Oh, how ruggedly handsome you were?"  
  
"I believe that was it." Eowyn smiled at Lok and let out a girlish giggle.  
  
"There's something funny about that one there is." Gandalf whispered to Theoden.  
  
"Who, the fan boy?" Theoden asked.  
  
"Yes." Gandalf glared at Lok who was basking in Eowyn's attention, "I don't think he's really a fanboy."  
  
As soon as Gandalf uttered those 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 fatal words the room went quiet.  
  
"Not a fanboy?" Eowyn asked incredulously.  
  
Lok looked a little frightened. "Yes, yes I am." Lok stuttered and Eowyn jumped up from where she was sitting.  
  
"YOU TRICKED ME!" She accused.  
  
"No! I'm really a fanboy!" Lok's eyes grew big.  
  
"LIAR!" Lamoo shouted from somewhere where Glorfindel had stopped mid- boogey and was watching in horror the scene before him. "That's why you couldn't remember Frodo's name!" Lamoo continued.  
  
"You couldn't remember Frodo's name!?" Miss Swiss snorted from her stand next to the door.  
  
"Uh, I forgot?" Lok looked for the nearest exit, it was the window.  
  
He made a mad dash for the window but Lamoo was to fast! Lamoo grabbed Lok by the shirt and swung him around to the middle of the floor.  
  
"How dare you use a fanboy disguise as an excuse to hit on Eowyn, Arwen, and Galadriel! You little man-skank!" Lamoo gave Lok a nice punch in the mouth before she stood up, "You better run before I decide I'm not finished with you!" Lamoo narrowed her eyes and Lok scrambled to his feet and went running out the door.  
  
"COOL!" Elladan shouted and everyone cheered, see, fanboys really are a rare an endangered species. "She's so cool!" Elladan laughed.  
  
"I'M COOL!" Lamoo cheered, she then in turn did a little victory dance around the room and her and Aurie and Hex all did a girly group hug thing chanting "WE'RE COOL! WE'RE COOL!"  
  
"UGH!" Lei groaned, this was wrong all very wrong!  
  
~ 


	24. The One with The Horrible Ending

Lord of the Comrades  
  
~  
  
Hex, Aurie, and Lamoo all broke off their girly group hug and decided that they could do for some nice pints about now!  
  
The villains were all pouting in a corner watching as Miss Swiss and Twinkles stood by the door stealing their villainous vibes.  
  
"I'm going to hurt someone very soon." Sauron narrowed his eyes and thought evil thoughts towards Miss Swiss.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Grima asked Sauron with anxiousness lacing his voice.  
  
"Leave it up to those meddling fangirls." Sauron confined in his 'trusty' group of sidekicks.  
  
"What?" Sarumon had not foreseen this coming.  
  
"Yes, I see those fangirls wanting to be cool. This will help us." Sauron smiled maliciously.  
  
~  
  
Lei stood midst the elven conga line, just waking up hobbits from the surprise of Miss Swiss, drunker than drunk dwarves and most of the other people were not much better.  
  
"I WILL NOT CONFORM!!" Lei shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Glorfindel stopped and looked at her, "Conform to what? We don't conform, we're Lord of the Rings fans." Glorfindel shook his head and kept congaing on through the room.  
  
Lei just stood there for a moment, ok. Lei shrugged her shoulders and ran after Glorfindel, silly elf.  
  
~  
  
Gimli was in the middle of telling his favourite story of the time he and Dwalin were practicing axe throwing at goblins and Dwalin ripped his pants when Celebwen jumped in the middle of the group and started to boogie down.  
  
"What the?" Nori and Oin asked at the same time.  
  
"I think she's been drinking." Thorin pointed out.  
  
"Well that's fine as long as she doesn't start to strip or anything-"  
  
"Excuse me!?" Celebwen turned and glared at Fili. "I am not a skank." Celebwen shook her head and headed to get more drinks.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Bofur grabbed Celebwen back, "You're already plastered."  
  
Celebwen giggled insanely and looked at the other dwarves, "You all look like little miniature people."  
  
~  
  
"Bring that mud in here!" Merry was directing Pippin through the door as he lugged a large plastic bag filled with the mud from the earlier archery tournament.  
  
"I'm trying!" Pippin called helplessly from outside.  
  
"I'LL HELP!" Aragorn raced over to help the hobbit, "Which means I get to chose who has first round in the mud!" Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Whatever just get it in the room." Merry shrugged.  
  
Aragorn and Pippin dragged the bag to the middle of the room and dumped in into a shallow pool Merry had just constructed for the mud.  
  
Poor Rosie, didn't even know what was coming, just got dumped with a bag of mud.  
  
"MUD FIGHT!" Merry yelled and the party turned their divided attention to the mud.  
  
"Eowyn and Arwen and Galadriel are first up!" Aragorn called happily.  
  
"Nice call." Faramir and Boromir smiled.  
  
The girls all headed towards the mud pool, on any other occasion they would not have done this but then again, they were drunk.  
  
They all fought, and fought and fought, and fought and it went on until suddenly Celebwen and Lei ran in the pool and started knocking over elves and women like no one's business. That solved the never-ending fight problem.  
  
"THEY ARE COOL!" Gimli called from the crowd.  
  
Could it be true? Every fangirl that attended the party was now officially in the ranks of cool fangirls? Yes it was!  
  
OH HAPPY DAY!  
  
Suddenly the room went quiet, not even Miss Swiss or Twinkles said a word.  
  
~  
  
And that concludes Lord of the Comrades. Yes, folks the show is officially over, we hope.though there are rumours that there could be a possibility for another season.  
  
*Ducks* I know I'm a horrible authoress but it's truly over. 


End file.
